The Past of Marcus Flint
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Ten facts about Marcus Flint's life.


The Past of Marcus Flint

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This is just some background information on the Marcus Flint who appears in all of my Harry Potter stories. I'm a Marcus Flint/Katie Bell shipper and have been since 2005.

Time: All of the books

Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, and Friendship

Rating: PG

Date Finished: July 21, 2011

Like most Slytherins, he was form a wealthy pureblood family. He was the result of his mum and dad's second marriages. His dad had been married to some crazy Polish woman for five years and they had a daughter, Alice. Alice was thirteen years older than he was and he had only met her twice. His mother had been married to his dad's brother for eleven years. Then, he was murdered by the Death Eaters. (His uncle, mum, and dad were Aurors.) His mum and uncle had six sons: Brain, Luke and Logan (twins), Shawn and Nathanial (twins) and Ryan. They were anywhere from eleven to three years older than Marcus. Well, Marcus's mum and dad overtime fell in love and got married two years later. A year later that Marcus was born. Then, four and a half years later Marcus's sister, Haley, was born. Most of the time none of them was around. His parents both worked seven days a week and were only off for holidays. His half-brothers moved out right after Hogwarts and only came home maybe twice a year. He and Haley were close. The family also moved around a lot. Marcus had lived in four different countries and two different continents.

He began drinking at the age of fifteen. He current girlfriend at the time got him addicted. By the time he was sixteen, his drinking was out of control. He would come home drunk often at two o'clock in the morning. He was always either drunk or hung-over. The summer before his seventh year, he began to see it as a problem and got help. He has been sober ever since.

When he was thirteen, he broke his arm for the first time during a Quidditch game against Gryffindor. It was his right arm. He finished the game holding on to his broomstick with his left arm and people wondered how he did that without falling off. Two weeks later, it was confirmed that he was, in fact, left handed.

~***~  
>It was never a goal to become a professional Quidditch player. He wanted to study Magical Creatures. He was always a fan of animals. However, when the Falmouth Falcons offered him a spot as Centre Chaser, he decided to take it. He still continued to study Magical Creatures.<p>

He's a classically trained piano player. He began taking piano lessons at the age of four. At the age of five, he begged his parents to let him take guitar lessons along with his piano training. They agreed to it. He never openly said that he could play the piano, but didn't care if people knew that he played the guitar. This all changed in his late teens during an interview with _Quidditch Weekly _when he let the piano information slip.

~***~  
>After the Dueling Club, during his sixth year, he was suspended from Hogwarts and later expelled. Lockhart thought his and Wood's rivalry was just for show and made them partners. Wood started taunting Marcus and Marcus attacked him. Dumbledore did not wish to expel the boy, but had no choice. It took the efforts of Lucius Malfoy and Marcus's grandfather, who was a school governor, to convince the school to let him back in. He was readmitted in May.<p>

His teeth weren't always messed up. It was the result of a Quidditch accident the summer before his fifth year. He was playing for a local team when a Bludger hit him in the back of the head. He was getting ready to score and was flung forward. He hit his mouth and the right side of his face off of the goal ring. Besides messing up his teeth, the accident resulted in a broken jaw. There injuries would take almost two years to recover from and a number of hospital visits.

He could actually be a straight "O" student. He has problems focusing on schoolwork. His worst subjects were History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration. He managed to get an O.W.L in Transfiguration, but had to study really hard to earn it. Although he failed Muggle Studies, he still had to take the course, because he missed too much school. It was either that or repeat a year. His best subjects were Ancient Runes, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was average in the rest of his classes.

He has two tattoos: one on his left hip and another on his shoulder. The one on his hip, he got in memory of his uncle who was killed during the first Dark War. The one of his shoulder is a wolf surrounded by flames. In the flames, it has the words: Order of the Phoenix.

Although he had other girlfriends, Katie Bell was the first girl he truly loved. They began dating in his sixth year and they were married five years later. They had five children together. It is often rumoured that they were soul mates.


End file.
